Two Princesses, One Dilema
by wildcat007
Summary: A complete crack fic that no one asked for. Manga spoilers for up to 108.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning: manga spoilers (even if this is a crack/smut fic) for up to chapter 108. Also heavy AU in lots of areas.**

 **And for a disclaimer, everything Attack on Titan is owned by the wonderful genius Hajime Isayama (that little devil).  
**

* * *

The first time he saw her, she had been a poor girl living on her grandparent's farm beyond a wooden fence. He had always thought she had been kind of cute with her soft and golden hair tied back and big blue eyes as she would carry wood and move hay. Of course, he had no idea how to get her attention or express how he felt to her since she never left the farm, only getting as close to the fence as she could. When she did that, he acted by trying to get her attention in a way that was sure to work: throwing stones.

It worked and it got her attention, but not in the way he ever wanted. She would cry and run away and the 2 friends he had with him would laugh cruely at her and he would join in as they were his friends and he had known them longer than this girl whose name he didn't even know. So he kept doing it, hoping one of the times she would yell back at him so he could hear her voice, but she never did.

Then after one night, she was gone. It was like she had never lived there to begin with. He and his friends still hung out, but he saw less and less of them as he had to help out on his own family farm. It wasn't until years later that he would see the girl again.

* * *

The second time he saw her, she was the queen. Historia Reiss, that was her name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. It had been years, but he knew that it was her. Who else would open up an orphanage so close to where she had been raised as a kid?

He knew next to nothing about her aside from her name, but it was enough for him to want to make up for how horrible he had been to her as kids. So he started doing volunteer work around the orphanage and hoped that she would at least spare him a second glance.

She never did. Not until that day about 4 years later.

* * *

The first time Historia saw him, she was afraid. The way he threw rocks at her and the way his friends laughed, how could she not? She was unwanted by her mother and the outside and for what, existing? It led more than anything to her becoming Krista, a girl who everyone would love. But only she hated Krista who was just a mask. But she was loved while pretending.

* * *

The second time Historia saw him, she barely gave him a second glance. Why would she? She was queen now and he was just a volunteer at her orphanage. Nothing more nothing less and not worth her time or energy. That all changed after 4 years.

* * *

When Historia was told she would have to breed to produce more members of royal blood she felt insulted. Was she nothing more than a breeding machince for these people? After all she had done for them, they would let this horrible cycle continue.

Eren was the only one to stand up for her and she was eterenly grateful. If she could have it her way, Eren would be the father of her child, but he was against the idea and he only had 4 years to live. Eren would want to spend time with any kids he had anyway so the governemnt would never agree to it.

Armin was on a timespan as well and Connie and Jean both had eyes for other women. She did not know of any other man except for one.

So on that day, she found him in the barn of the orphanage moving hay around. He stopped when he saw her in the doorway.

"Queen Historia," he greeted her. In all this time, she has never said a single word to him. So how embarrassing this was to be the first she would say to this, this, she didn't even know his name.

Getting right to the point, Historia told him, "I want you to get me pregnant."

* * *

Mikasa knew she had a part to play a part in the future. Recently she found out she was the heiress to the Hizaru nation through her ancestors. Hizaru was a powerful nation and could be a powerful ally. But Mikasa did not trust Kiyomi completely. The older woman seemd far too willing to help with so little in return. Mikasa knew that she would eventually be a pawn in whatever Kiyomi was planning and it probably ended with her in Hizaru giving birth to a new heir. Her situation was not so different from Historia.

Yes, the best way to prevent being used as Kiyomi's pawn would be to get pregnant by her own choosing as well. Eren was the logical and only choice for her, but for as long as she knew him, Eren had never returned her feelings of love and was against the idea of the same happening to Historia. And with his lifespan, he would only have a few years to spend with the child.

As much as it pained Mikasa, she would have to find someone else to father her child. But who?

* * *

The first time Flegel saw her, he didn't really see her. His father Dimo had complained about an oriental girl halting up the evacuation from Trost. The way he described her did not have Flegel mad, but actually attentive. He had wanted more detail about this girl he knew next to nothing about. She apparently had chin length raven hair, dark grey/blueish eyes and a red scarf.

Orientals were said to be rare inside the walls and his father had told him to follow a good deal when it showed itself. He wanted to know more about her. Her name, what branch of the military she was in, what she liked/disliked, all of it. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was falling in love with a girl he never met. How stupid would that be?

* * *

The first time he actually saw her, she was a wanted fugitive. Her and the rest of the scouts. The governement was going crazy looking for them and Flegel desperetely wanted to help, but was scared stiff. The only reason he didn't run and tell the MP's where they were was because that girl, Mikasa Ackerman, he learned her name, was with them.

In an act of wanting to show bravery, Flegel openly said to his father that the short captain was in the wrong for holding that blonde girl up and threatening her. He kept checking the corner of his eye for what that Mikasa girl thought of his bravery and it didn't look like much. But she was looking at him and Flegel wanted to keep staring into those eyes of hers. He wanted to see her eyes light up in delight, hear her laugh, touch her hand, her face, her hair, feel her chest against his, steal her first kiss, all of it and he hadn't even said a word to her at all.

Yes, it was stupid, but Flegel felt he was in love with a girl he didn't even know.

* * *

4 years had passed and Flegel still thought about Mikasa Ackerman. She probably didn't remember his name or his face, but he remembered everything about her. and Flegel still wondered if he ever had a chance to begin with.

* * *

Author's note: Lemons will be next chapter and yes, this is all just pure crack shipping. I seriously doubt farmer-kun is Historia's baby daddy, but why not write a complete crack fic about it? And this is only going to be a few chapters long, it has Mikasa x Flegel in it, not much room for a full story there either, just a random crack ship.


	2. Chapter 2 Historia I

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama, the little devil.

* * *

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Historia when the farmer seemed to shut down mentally at what she had just said.

"Y-yeah," he finally spoke. "I heard you, your highness." he was being formal now?

"Do you understand what I said?" she wanted this to be crystal clear between both of them. She didn't love this farmer, she could barely recall his name, maybe Hans (IDK but it's a German sounding name). She wasn't even happy to be asking him about this to begin with seeing as he wasn't even her first choice for something as intimate as this.

"I... I don't think that I do." He rubbed the back of his dirty blonde hair. "You want to marry me and have a child with me that?"

Historia cut him off. "At least you were honest about not understanding. To make one thing clear, I don't want to marry you. What I'm asking from you has nothing to do with marriage. All this would be is you granting me your seed so I may conceive a child. If you wanted to put a label on it, you'd be a consort."

He still looked unsure. "Queen Historia, I... I don't think that I can do that."

Now she was the one to be taken off guard. "I beg your pardon?" she was essentially telling him that he was allowed to have sex with her with no marriage restrictions or tie-ins with any sort of political presence. Wasn't that type of scenario every man's dream?

He raised his hands. "Don't get me wrong, you're very beautiful - more beautiful than any girl I've seen before and it's an honor just to have you talk to me. I probably did a horrible job at showing it before, but when we were kids, I always thought you were cute and dreamed of marrying you and having a family with you one day." He had a really nice way of showing it, Historia wanted to say. "But, I recognize how much of an ass I was back then and I'd feel I'd just be taking advantage of you now. Besides, I wouldn't want any relationship I'm in to just be a one type of thing. You... you deserve better than that."

Once more, Historia was surprised. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had feelings for her as a kid, but how he felt now. Would she be no better than her own father for taking the services of the local help?

"Well, that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting," Historia said. "If the situation was any different, I wouldn't be asking this at all, but it is something that can't be avoided forever and I'd much rather get it out of the way as soon as possible. If its any consolation to you, this wouldn't be just a one-night stand type of deal. As I said, you'd be my consort. As such, you would be my one and only partner. It wouldn't just be for one time only as I would like to have multiple children later on and seeing as that I'm 18, it's a fine number to start at. How old are you by chance?"

"I'm 19."

"And... have you had any previous partners?" Historia asked, hiding a blush from asking a personal question like that.

"Just... one, I guess." He seemed just as uncomfortable about that as well.

"Oh." She would have figured. It was a bit uncommon for boys their age to still be virgins and even though she would have preferred that they both be unspoiled, she couldn't control other peoples lives or the past. Besides, that just means he would know what he's doing, right?

"Have you ever...?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry. Can I just ask... why even consider me for this?" he asked. "We've barely talked since I've started working here and you must have friends or people you know better than me for something like this."

"The only other man I trust doesn't have much time left. He has a plan of his own for how to better Eldia and I've agreed to my end of it already. So if it makes the choice easier on you, do it for your Queen and country."

Historia had wanted to avoid that card, but she was starting to get desperate.

After a long while, he finally gave an answer. "Fine, I accept. But I'm not doing it for the country or even the Queen."

"Then for what?" she should at least know his reason.

"For you."

"Eh? But I am the Queen."

"I mean as a person," he stated. "Even as kids, I was curious as to who you were. Now, I still don't know. But when you asked me that, the look on your face wasn't a happy one. It was just... an expression." Did he pay attention to something like that? "If agreeing to this will maybe make you happy in some way, I'll do it."

Historia didn't know if she should feel happy and relieved, or scared knowing what was about to happen.

"I see your reasoning and accept it." She took his hand in her own. "Come, let us proceed." She started leading him back to the farmhouse.

"Wait... right now?"

"As I said, the sooner the better." Historia turned her head so he wouldn't see the look of apprehension on her face. "Are you opposed?" she tried not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"I'm not opposed, just surprised is all. What about all the orphans here?"

"It's still light out. They'll be out playing." How embarrassing would it be if they heard her scream or moan? Was she a screamer? Was he a screamer? Ugh! No time for doubts. She had to do this. She had to. He had her consent and she had his. All that was left was to have... sex and to conceive a child.

* * *

The farmer, Hans (seriously don't know the name) followed after Historia into the house. He could tell she was nervous by the way her hand was trembling. No surprise, this was her first time. He had been nervous during his as well but he suspected it must have been different for her. Maybe there was something he could do.

"Queen Historia, if you're nervous, could I try something?"

She turned her head to look. "What do you mean? Eh?" she got her answer as he picked her up bridal style easily since she had such a short build.

"You are Queen and shouldn't have to walk the steps upstairs."

Her expression remained neutral but her face looked a bit flushed. "Fine. Proceed."

He carried her to her bedroom and set her down, shutting and locking the door behind them. Historia kind of lingered around the bed, not sitting or lying down on it. He had to ask. "How did you want to do it then?"

Historia drew the curtains so no one could see what was going on inside. "Privately. But just the same as any other girl, I suppose. You said you have some experience."

"Just one."

"Still, it is one more than myself. We're here, alone. What, aside from the obvious happens now?"

"Well, I could... take some of my clothes off." It sounded so weird to say, but one thing would lead to another.

"There's a desk chair, you can fold your clothes up there and take them as you leave." The way she said it, it was like she wanted him to perform and leave.

"Oh. Alright then." He started with his hat, easy enough with his boots and socks. His overalls and shirt came next, leaving him in just his underwear. Feeling exposed, he looked over to Historia to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. Her shawl was gone but her fingers shook as she tried undoing the buttons on her blouse. Her eyes were downcast and not really looking at what she was doing. It came as a bit of a strange comfort that he wasn't the only one nervous about this.

Sitting down next to her, he reached over to help guide her hands only for her to pull away. "I can do it myself."

And she did. It took her a long time, but she got all the buttons undone. Her skirt was much easier as she just pulled it down and let it fall to the floor. While his clothes were all organized and ready to go, hers just littered about like she forgot to put them away properly.

With her clothing down, Historia sat next to him in her bra and panties. They were a simple white and nothing fancy at all. He would have maybe expected the Queen of all people to have the best anyone could afford, but at the orphanage, she always came across as being just some girl, not royalty. But it lay beneath the articles of clothing that caught the eye.

Historia's chest, while not as big as the girl he had been with before, was not small either. Just by looking, he could tell she was maybe on the B cup size that was a bit closer to the C size or somewhere in the middle of the two. They looked smooth and as creamy as her things which also caught his eye, but also firm and showed no hints at sagging either. In short - they looked perfect. He wondered how they would feel in his hands and realized that he would probably find out soon enough. The thought alone caused a rising in his underwear.

"I'm not even naked yet, can you stop staring? It's pretty obvious." Historia's face was red and she was looking anywhere but at what was happening below his waist.

"I- I'm sorry!"

Historia closed her eyes and just laid back on her bed. "You can... take off what you have on." If she were more confident, it would have sounded very sexy.

Obliging to her requests, he pulled off the last article of his clothing and tossed them aside next to her discarded clothing. His cock stood erect at around 7 inches, not small by any means, but he hoped it would be enough to satisfy Historia.

She was eyeing the fleshy rod and swallowed a lump in her throat. She fumbled with her bra a bit but tossed it to the side but instantly covered her chest with her arms.

Seeing how nervous she was, Hans (just going with the name I guess) went to hover above her own body and leaned down to try and kiss her.

Historia turned her head and his lips ended up kissing her cheek instead.

"We're just having sex. Kissing isn't... necessary" Historia had a bit of a glare when she said that.

Well, that was...

"You know, kissing is a part of it."

"Always?" Historia asked. "Does every couple kiss every time?"

"I... really wouldn't know. I just thought you'd like it."

"I don't need it." Historia wiggled her hips a bit.

"It also helps to... get you into the mood, or so I've heard. That way, it doesn't... hurt as much."

She definitely didn't want it to hurt.

"How about something else?" Historia seemed to struggle with herself, but she pulled her arms away from her chest allowing him a full view of her bare upper body.

Yeah, she was definitely a large B cup size. His hands moved on instinct to hover above her glorious bust. "Can I...?" he didn't want to sound needy, but Historia, the girl he had a crush on for forever and the Queen on top of that was just too alluring.

"...Just... be gentle."

With her permission given, Hans' hands moved down to cup each of her breasts. They felt divine! He started with a light cupping at first to get a proper feel for her. feeling her smooth skin, he got a bit more adventurous and fully covered both of them to give a light squeeze.

"Hn." Historia turned her head to the side to try and hide the sound she just made as he played with her boobs.

Truthfully, he was doing quite well to respect her wishes for her first time so far, Historia thought. That didn't mean that she liked or even loved him, she was just admitting when someone was doing something right. Just not out loud. But it became increasingly hard not to make some kind of sound as his thumb flicked across her nipples and she felt them start to grow hard and sensative from his touch.

For Hans, Historia's boobs felt absolutely perfect in his hands. They were an ideal mix of soft and firm and he could feel her respond to every touch he applied to her. And when he fully grasped her boobs in his palms, it was like they were made just for him. They were so perfect he forgot what that other girl's boobs felt like.

He looked down to her pelvis and saw the start of a wet spot starting to form. What could he do to furhter that?

Leaning down, he brought his lips to her breasts and started applying a series of kisses to her soft skin.

"Huh?" Historia looked down at him curiously. "I thought I said no-,"

"I'm not kissing your lips."

It was the truth.

Historia looked away. "Proceed."

He continued going to town with both groping and kissing Historia's bosom. He took a nipple in his mouth with one of his kisses and lightly bit down on hit.

"Hng!" Historia squirmed beneath him. "Easy!"

"S-sorry!"

"Forget it. Just..." she muttered something he couldn't hear.

"Uh, what?"

"Just... I'm ready, okay." She said with a blush. "Could you, uh, take off my...?"

"Sure." He sounded too happy to do so.

Pulling her last piece clothing off, he exposed Historia's wet, virgin pussy. He looked to see Historia give a nod of her head, but before entering, he started to massage at her clit to make the sensation more enjoyable for the virgin Queen.

"Ah." Historia gasped as she felt his fingers touch her down there. Her eyes widened as she saw him line his throbbing cock up with her folds.

The tip of the head poked at her as Hans slowly started to push himself inside of Historia.

This was happening. She was about to give and have her virginity taken by this man who had tormented her as a kid. She would take his seed and conceive and bear his child. She was... accepting this was going to happen.

This was happening. He was about to claim the virginity of his first crush and the Queen herself. He could feel her hymen and he knew there was no going back once he broke through the barrier. After this, he was expected to give his seed so that she might grow pregnant with a child - his child! No - his children. He was to father the future heirs of the entire kingdom. He was... going to make it work. He loved Historia and he wanted her to feel the same at one point.

With those thought going through both of their minds, Hans pushed forward in Historia's impossibly tight pussy and broke through her hymen, claiming her virginity.

"Hngh!" Historia failed to keep that moan quiet as she bit into his shoulder to try and quiet herself.

He would have yelled too if it wasn't for how good Historia felt. It was like she was squeezing him as tight as she could and he thought he might cum right then and there. But pushing away the pain, he instead pushed deeper into Historia.

"Hnn! Haa! Aaah!" were some of the noises Historia made as Hans pushed as far as he could go into her before pulling back slowly to slide right back into her until he was all the way back in and their pelvis' were touching.

"Not so fast!" Historia said as she struggled to fight away the pain. He was feeling a state of bliss, enjoying how tight Historia was and fought his base instincts to give her time to adjust.

After a fe minutes, Historia felt the pain subside and the feeling of his cock inside of her brought a feeling of warmth.

"I'm... fine. You can move now."

Hans happily obliged and began pumping into her once more. Historia could feel all the spots he was hitting, spots she didn't even know she had. It felt... satisfying.

Burying his head in the crook if Historia's neck, he bit down lightly on her skin as he started to pick up his thrusts. At the same time, his hands went to cover her boobs and give them a squeeze as he kept on massaging them to further pleasure his new lover, Queen Historia.

For Historia, it was all a bit too much. He was doing fine, she wasn't in pain anymore and she was... enjoying it?

She was enjoying sex, not him. This could very well be anyone. He was just lucky she chose him. Anyone could be running their hands over her chest or pumping her vagina with their cock. He was just what she needed at the moment.

So why was he making her feel so good?

Hans gradually picked up the speed at which he was fucking Historia and she could feel a warm feeling start to come from her core as she felt his cock continue to move in and out of her, trying to loosen her up to a more fitting tightness for his length and girth.

"Historia," Hans moaned into her neck as he squeezed her boobs and thrust deeper into her. "Historia oh! Ah, Historia! You're so tight!"

That burning feeling continued to build in her core and a thought popped into her head. "Who was he to be the one fucking her? Who was she to just lie here and take it? She asked for his help, yes, but she wasn't just some random girl either, she was the Queen!

Feeling a bit adventurous, Historia bucked her hips up to meet his next thrust and they both moaned at the feeling. It felt good to Historia.

She began to prop herself up on her elbows and started to move her body up to a sitting position and Hans had to follow as well so they were both upright and facing each other.

One of his hands continued to fondle her breast as the other went to Cradle Historia's hips and trace along her creamy thighs up to her ass. From this position, Historia had more room to rock her hips back and forth and to the sides and Hans had to work harder to pump into Historia and reach deeper in her tight pussy.

"His-Historia, I'm gonna cum!" Hans knew he would do it inside, but he wanted to let her know beforehand. This could potentially be the moment where they conceive a child together.

Historia's eyes were half lidded but she understood what he said. She felt a burning feeling getting ready to take over as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. As she opened her blue eys fully, she was met with his brown ones. As they stared she wanted to tell him he was a bit too close to her face. "Hans, mmff!"

Historia was interrupted as Hans crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. His lips moved wth passion seeking to give her years of unexpressed love and affection and the hope that he would give her a child of their union.

As he kissed her, Historia felt a burning sensation and it felt like her entire womb and vagina contracted as she moaned into the kiss. "Mfffghnn!" her first orgasm.

Hans briefly broke the kiss to say. "Historia! Ah, Historia! Here it comes! I won't disappoint you! We'll conceive a child! Hnngn!"

His mind went blank as he felt his seed release out in thick, hot, and very capable strands into Historia where they would hopefully take root in her womb and grow to a child. Both their bodies went slack and they fell on their sides on the bed, his cock still inside Historia and continued to shoot out more strands of his seed for her to take.

"That was... amazing, Historia!" he brushed aside a blonde strand of hair from her face.

"For my first time that was... quite enjoyable."

Hans leaned forward so their faces were almost touching. "You know, it is rare to get pregnant on the first try. We might have to uh... try again a few more times."

Historia hid a smile. "I'd imagine." Hans gave her one last kiss, her lips lightly moving with his as his cock still shot more of his seed into her womb. Maybe she could make this work.

* * *

Alright that was the first Historia chapter. Mikasa will be next. Any ideas for either girls future lemons, leave a review or PM me.


End file.
